Halo
by DaniMT
Summary: A pesar de todo el esfuerzo que han hecho sus compañeros de orden, Saga no se ha logrado perdonar, pero la vida le dará una sorpresa que jamás pudo imaginar...
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! ¿Como están? Espero que bien

Bueno, finalmente me decidí a poner esta historia que llevaba un buen rato en mi cabeza.

Por ahora no tengo mucho que decir en realidad, solo espero que les guste. Para los que ya llevan rato leyendo mis historias ya saben más o menos como trabajo, pero esta vez haré una que otra cosilla diferente.

En fin ¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

El sol salió en el Santuario de Athena. El bello cielo celeste y despejado auguraba un buen clima ese día. En las doce casas, el escenario era majestuoso, tranquilo e imponente.

Justo en ese momento, Aioros termino de ponerse su armadura dorada. Salió de las instalaciones privadas de Sagitario y se encontró con su amigo y compañero.

– Buenos días – saludo Saga con su armadura puesta.

– Buenos días, tan puntual como de costumbre – halago Aioros – ¿Emocionado por hacer tu primera misión después de mucho tiempo?

– Se siente como la primera vez.

Ambos habían sido llamados por el Patriarca hace poco. Como de costumbre, ambos se pusieron de acuerdo para llegar al mismo tiempo, por lo que Saga iría a Sagitario y de ahí ambos ascenderían juntos.

 _Casa de Capricornio_

Desde hace días que Shura estaba ausente por una misión, por lo que Aioros y Saga siguieron avanzando.

 _Casa de Acuario_

– ¿Camus? – lo llamó Saga.

En unos segundos, salió el caballero de Acuario de una habitación. Estaba descalzo vistiendo pantalones holgados y una camisa gris, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y sostenía una taza de café en una de sus manos.

– Buen día, caballeros. Pueden pasar – y al decir esto les dio la espalda, se dirigió de nuevo a la cocina y cerró la puerta.

– Tan tierno después de levantarse, como siempre – Saga asintió con una sonrisa ante el comentario de Aioros.

– Y no dudo de que esta de buen humor – aportó el caballero de Géminis.

 _– ¡¿Qué haces aquí, Milo?! – se escuchó desde otra habitación._

– No le va a durar el buen humor.

– Ni de broma.

 _– Tengo hambre, vine por comida._

 _– No por ser francés tengo que ser tu chef, déjame al menos tener una mañana tranquila para tolerar tus tonterías todo el día._

 _Casa de Piscis_

Aioros y Saga llamaron a Afrodita, y al no encontrarlo, supieron de inmediato que a esas horas de la mañana el caballero de Piscis ya se encontraba trabajando en su jardín, cuidando cada una de sus bellas flores de diversos tamaños y colores.

– Que raro verlos juntos – comento Afrodita con sarcasmo al ver a sus invitados.

– Buenos días – saludo Aioros amigablemente – ¿Podemos pasar?

– Hmm...

Afrodita puso su puño en su barbilla y miro al cielo, meditando su respuesta.

– No.

Después de eso, volvió a concentrar su atención en sus preciosas flores.

– Mira esto – le susurró Saga a Aioros.

Saga se acercó lo más que pudo hacia Afrodita y el caballero de Piscis supo cual era su plan.

– ¡No! ¡No te acerques! ¡Mis flores! – gritaba Afrodita al ver que Saga levanto el pie y amenazaba con pisar una de sus flores – ¡Aioros, dile algo! ¡Bien, ya demostraste tu punto, váyanse y dejen mis plantas en paz!

Saga se retiro con una sonrisa victoriosa y Aioros a su lado no pudo evitar comentar.

– Vaya que aprovechas la oportunidad de molestar si se te presenta.

– Afrodita y Death Mask eran mis pesadillas cuando los entrenaban, solo se los estoy devolviendo.

 _Sala del Patriarca_

Al llegar a su destino, el caballero de Géminis y de Sagitario avanzaron por el alfombrado rojo en medio del salón y por las blancas y grandes columnas que los rodeaban. Más adelante se encontraba Shion, sentado en su trono y portando el casco dorado que le correspondía a la autoridad del Santuario.

A unos pocos metros de distancia, Aioros y Saga se detuvieron y se inclinaron ante él.

– Pueden ponerse de pie.

Ambos caballeros obedecieron, Shion no se movió de su lugar.

– La razón por la cual los he llamado es para una misión que requiere de mucha precaución. Ustedes dos en un pasado que eran candidatos a ser Patriarca saben de esto: cada vez que a un caballero se le asigna una misión fuera del Santuario de Athena es porque alguna organización especial que sabe de existencia de Athena, como el gobierno, nos manda una carta de auxilio y nos proporciona la información que lograron recolectar. La persona que nos esta pidiendo ayuda... no es del gobierno o de un grupo especial.

A continuación, Shion se quito su casco, puso su codo en el su trono y puso una mano en su rostro, preocupado.

– Alguien sabe del Santuario, el gobierno nos escribió que una persona externa nos estaba pidiendo ayuda. No sé como sabe de nosotros, pero esto podría traerle problemas a todos.

Shion hizo aparecer un sobre de carta en su mano y lo extendió hacia los dos caballeros. Aioros lo tomo entre sus manos.

– Esta es la información e imágenes que se recolectaron de los hechos. Normalmente las misiones se asignan para el día primero pero van a tener que salir hoy en el alba, preparen lo necesario ya que estarán fuera por tiempo indefinido y que nadie más se entere de que se trata esta misión. Es de suma importancia ser cautelosos, ahora más que nunca. Deben hallar a esa persona antes de que... otros la encuentren primero y traerla al Santuario lo más pronto posible. Por el momento, es todo, pueden retirarse.

...

Al descender por Piscis y Acuario ninguno de sus guardianes comentó nada ante la repentina seriedad que mostraron los caballeros mayores de la orden. Por prudencia, decidieron no preguntar al respecto. A pesar de que la casa de Capricornio se encontraba vacía, no fue hasta que llegaron a Sagitario y entraron a las instancias privadas de este para hablar.

– Me cuesta creer que alguien sepa de nosotros – soltó Aioros – ¿Como? ¿En qué momento? ¿Y para que nos quiere?

– Y no solo eso... ¿Viste la preocupación en el rostro de Shion? – señalo Saga.

– Demasiadas teorías y preguntas en muy poco tiempo, y sin respuesta – gruño Aioros, revolviéndose los cabellos.

– No vamos a obtener respuestas si nos seguimos haciendo preguntas. Necesitamos preparar nuestras cosas y estar listos para trabajar – trató de calmarse Saga, aunque en realidad también se lo decía a sí mismo.

Aioros suspiro y volvió a revolverse el cabello, vio el suelo y después de unos momentos le ofreció el sobre de carta con la información a Saga.

– Conservalo, algo me dice que me causará más preguntas, mañana lo leeré en el camino.

– Me lo dejas a mi porque no quieres tener la tentación, eres cruel.

– Nos vemos en la noche, Aioros – se despidió Saga con una sonrisa.

– ... Eso no se escucho bien – dijo Aioria, quien acababa de entrar al templo para ver a su hermano.

Ante ese comentario, Aioros y Saga soltaron una risotada.

 _Casa de Géminis_

Lo primero que hizo Saga al llegar a su casa fue acostarse en el primer sillón que vio y cerrar los ojos para pensar.

Una cosa era el Torneo Galáctico que Saori hizo antes de saber la verdad sobre Athena y la responsabilidad de Diosa. Por alguna razón, los humanos lo tomaron como algo "normal" como si fuera un partido de fútbol o una pelea de box sin saber lo que había detrás. Si el mundo se enteraba de la verdad, de que existían Dioses en la Tierra y guerreros especiales para protegerlos... si la gente se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba, realmente las consecuencias podrían ser fatales.

Desde que volvió a la vida y comenzó a observar a los seres humanos, se dio cuenta de algo alarmante: cuando no entienden algo, se asustan. Inmediatamente actúan a la defensiva. A pesar de que solo son pequeños seres en un gran universo creen que ya saben muchas cosas cuando la realidad es otra: apenas saben algo. Si la verdad sale a luz, el caos podría reinar muy fácilmente; muchos Dioses que buscan el conflicto, el mal y la guerra aprovecharían eso y se desataría una guerra tras otra. Ya que Athena aun no ha reunido a muchos aliados y vaya que se ha ganado una peligrosa cantidad de enemigos, las posibilidades de vencer serían mínimas.

Aun con caballeros tan fuertes en el Santuario...

La Tierra sería destruida.

Kanon, quien estaba pasando por ahí, supo que algo pasaba.

– ¿Pasa algo?

– No podría contártelo aunque quiera, es de una misión que nos asignaron.

– Debe ser grave para pedirles que no hablaran del tema.

– Es algo que nunca había pasado.

Kanon se preocupo.

– No pondrá nuestras vidas en juego, no es tan grave... solo hay que ser cuidadosos.

 _En verdad espero que solo sea eso..._

 _Casa de Sagitario_

Aioros no haría las maletas tranquilo hasta recaudar toda la información posible. A pesar de que sabía que tendría más dudas lo primero que hizo cuando se fue Saga fue empezar a leer todos los datos recolectados de la misión. Solo eran dos hojas, cuando sus ojos terminaron de leer la primera hoja, maniobro con sus manos la siguiente hoja para leerla y no fue hasta que sus ojos se toparon con "algo" fue cuando su faceta tranquila se distorsiono.

– ¡¿Pero que...?!

* * *

¡Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy!

Y pues bueno a como me imagino la cosa... a unos 10 capítulos aprox si llega esto, depende de que tan complicada quiera hacer Saga su existencia...

Creo que por eso los capítulos serán algo largos xD Por eso actualizaría los jueves en la tarde cada 2 semanas, no quiero ilusionarlos con cada semana porque pues... no quiero jugar con sus sentimientos, Miraculous Ladybug lo ha hecho y no se siente chido :c (literal ahí fue: tu la llevas y no te aguantas)

¿Que habrá visto Aioros que lo dejo tan impactado?

Por cierto hay algun fan de K Pop por aquí que se manifieste! Lo escuche hace menos de un mes y les juro que me enamoré! Me enamoré dije!

La verdad no sé que proceda con esto, en mi cabeza la idea esta buena pero ya escribiéndola... eh.. quedo decente, o bueno ustedes que opinan? Les llamo la atención? Es que de repente dijo "Creo que es una buena idea" y luego cambio a un "Que estoy haciendo?"

Por cierto tengo un one shot (creo que así se escribía no me regañen por favor) de todos los goldies y otro de Aioros solamente, a ver cuando los saco.

Bueno realmente no tengo nada más que decir *inserte meme aquí*

Gracias por darle una oportunidad a este fic

¡Muchas gracias por leer, los quiero!

Espero que tengan una bonita mañana/tarde/noche


	2. Chapter 2

Miren… eh… no sé cómo escribir esto sin llorar. Tuve que escribir la historia y este mensaje en días diferentes porque sabía que mi etado de ánimo iba a repercutir el capítulo. Sé que lloraré, sé que lo haré de cualquier forma en algún renglón pero quiero hacerlo porque ya no quiero seguir posponiendo esto por más tiempo.

Algo pasó.

Llevo escribiendo casi 10 años, no me lo tomaba en serio y tampoco planeaba hacerlo pero era lo único que me hacía sentir bien incluso ahora; no sabía que sería de mi vida y tampoco tenía motivos para vivirla, pero cuando estaba entre la vida y la muerte solo una cosa se me vino a la cabeza (no pensé en todo mi vida como algunos dicen) y gracias a eso reaccioné para sobrevivir: las historias que hice en mi mente. Quería darlas a conocer, tenía que vivir, tenía que intentarlo.

A los 15 años no tenía tiempo, dinero o recursos. Solo tenía libros, mi fe, determinación y fanfiction para no perder creatividad e ir viendo mis puntos fuertes y áreas de oportunidad en la escritura.

Es un mega resumen de la pasión que tengo por la literatura, teniendo esto en cuenta, podrán darse una idea de lo que pensé o sentí cuando lo siguiente pasó.

Estuve todo, TODO el 2018 batallando y peleando para que sacaran mi libro.

Octubre del 2018: se publicó mi libro en línea después de estar todo el 2018 JODIENDO a la Editorial para que se pusieran a trabajar.

Enero 2019: Empecé el semestre que todos decían era el más difícil de la carrera.

Marzo del 2019: descubrí que la Editorial me estafaron junto con otros 300 escritores y no recuperaría la cantidad de 5 cifras que invertí junto con dos años de mi vida.

Junio 2019: Renuncie a la Editorial y tuve que conseguir un 3er trabajo para ahorrar y sacar mi libro adelante.

Julio 2019: No encontraba motivación, mi única sanación fue escribir y el apoyo de mis seres queridos. Entré en crisis. Después de unas merecidas vacaciones, decidí salir adelante poco a poco.

Septiembre 2019: Me cerraron la puerta como escritora por 5 años seguidos. El resumen es que llevo esa cantidad de año participando en concursos y hasta este me anime a meter mi libro y pues, rechazado. Tuve 2 días, solo 2 malditos días, para conseguir una imprenta que me imprimiera mi libro de 453 a un precio y calidad decente para la Feria del Libro. Completé el dinero raspando porque me salió trabajo de última hora, los milagros si pasan.

Octubre 2019: Fue tanto mi estrés entre clases, trabajos por fuera, sacar adelante mi libro y compromisos laborales que me dio un virus, estufe enferma la mitad del mes y en la Feria del Libro estaba muy enferma, pero tenía que estar ahí. Pensé en darme de baja en mi carrera, todo era demasiado.

No los entretengo más, perdón si me extendí, necesitaba que se dieran una idea porque ya no podía estar aquí, no eran ustedes definitivamente, era la carga innecesaria y exagerada que puse en mis hombros y con la cuál llevo años… espero que, conforme escriba todo, todo lo que tengo planeado desde hace mucho, tal vez el día a día no sea tan pesado como lo ha sido hasta ahora.

Los dejo con el fic, no habrá mensaje de despedida esta vez, si alguien quiere más detalles será por mensaje porque siento que ya me extendí mucho.

Gracias por su tiempo y lamento no ser suficiente.

Espero que en estas fechas tan especiales todos encontremos la paz y el descanso que muchas veces nos hacen falta. Les deseo siempre lo mejor.

* * *

Saga y Aioros partieron apenas se asomaron las primeras luces del alba.

El Géminis esperaba en la silla del aeropuerto a que su vuelo despegara. Aioros tomaba tranquilamente un café mientras veía los vuelos y las salidas mientras que Saga veía los aviones ir y venir al mismo tiempo que meneaba mucho sus manos y se preguntaba a sí mismo si todo aquello era necesario. Saori no tenía ningún problema en, cada vez que los caballeros tuvieran una misión, pagar y arreglar todo lo necesario para que ellos pudieran estar cómodos en lugar de caminar y dormir a la deriva.

Cambios, cambios a los que encontraba difícil acostumbrarse.

Él siempre era el que estaba con los demás, les enseñaba y brindaba su apoyo; que ahora fuera lo contrario no era malo, sentía que podía descansar y recargarse en alguien.

Aunque todo no dejaba de ser nuevo para él.

— Saga — Aioros o llamó mientras ponía su mano en el hombro del mencionado, quien se sobresaltó un poco por dicho acto ya que estaba muy encismado en sus pensamientos —, ya es hora de irnos.

Asintió yo tomó su equipaje de mano, Aioros ya había viajado en varias ocasiones en avión cuando tenía novia (referencia al fic Speak Now) por lo que estaba mucho más acostumbrado al mundo moderno probablemente más que cualquier caballero de la orden dorada. Enseño algunos papeles, le dijo que lo siguiera a través de los pasillos que conectaban con el avión y se sentaron en los últimos asientos.

Aioros le recomendó a Saga sentarse cerca de la ventana para que viera todo el paisaje y no se sintiera incómodo en caso de que le tocara otra persona a su lado. Se sentaron y esperaron en silencio a que el piloto diera indicaciones para el vuelo y finalmente se prepararon para festejar.

Saga todo el tiempo contuvo el aire, siendo la primera vez que viajaba en avión. Aioros lo notó y trató de distraerlo.

— Sabes, es gracioso porque si algo le pasa al avión a nosotros no nos pasaría nada y aun así tenemos miedo.

Saga no pudo evitar reír un poco por ese comentario, soltando el aire que había estado conteniendo. Otra cosa que lo ayudo fue que los niños que iban en el avión estaban animados como si se tratara de un paseo escolar.

— Hagamos algo: cuando veamos algo que nos llame la atención, vamos a decir a quien nos recuerda. Por ejemplo, los niños que gritaron de emoción cuando el despegó el avión serían Aioria y Milo.

— Suena bien.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio, Aioros leyendo un libro y Saga mirando la ventana hasta que dieron un anuncio:

 _Estimados pasajeros, ya casi estamos a la mitad del viaje por lo que se les dará un brunch para que su vuelo sea más placentero, esperamos que lo disfruten._

— ¿Un qué? — preguntó Saga a Aioros.

— Un pequeño almuerzo, mira.

Justo en ese momento apareció una azafata no mayor que ellos con un carrito donde había todo tipo de bebidas con y sin alcohol y algunos sándwiches. En cuanto la joven mujer vio a Saga soltó un audible "wow" y no tardó en darle toda su atención.

— ¿Qué deseas tomar? — le preguntó mientras se acercaba, mucho, a darle su alimento.

— Eh… — Saga vio todas las bebidas sin conocer ninguna — solo agua, por favor.

— Claro que sí.

La azafata le guiño el ojo y le sirvió un vaso de agua.

 _Saga_ — le habló Aioros por telepatía y lo vio de reojo — _apúrate y pide rápido_.

— Aquí tienes, ¿te puedo ayudar en cualquier otra cosa? — preguntó, quedando muy cerca de Saga.

— No, gracias.

— Estaré al pendiente por si necesitas algo. Mi nombre es Moira, puedes decirme Momo.

—… Está bien.

Moira atendió a Aioros con rapidez, le regalo una coqueta mirada a Saga y se retiró.

— Bueno, eso fue demasiado obvio.

— ¿Qué?

— Saga, te estaba coqueteando, fue demasiado directa y para variar yo tuve que estar en el medio de la tensión.

— ¿Y ahora qué hago? — preguntó, sintiéndose incómodo.

— Finge dormir, yo te cubro.

Hubiera sido bueno que solo hubiera fingido, pero Saga se quedó profundamente dormido.

 _Estimados pasajeros, estamos a punto de aterrizar, favor de colocarse el cinturón de seguridad._

Fue hasta ese momento que Saga abrió los ojos y Aioros lo volteó a ver.

— ¡Oye lo dije de broma, no para que te lo tomaras enserio! (Meme de Franco Escamilla: wey era puro pedo) —. Ya le iba a decir a Momo que te levantara.

— Cállate Aioros — dijo Saga con una sonrisa.

En cuanto llegaron, esperaron a que las otras personas salieran del vehículo y cuando estaban caminando por el pasillo de la salida estaba Moira entregando botellas de agua como despedida. En ese momento Saga se puso atrás de Aioros y este se puso nervioso.

— Avanza rápido y no la mires a los ojos.

Saga solo tomó la botella de agua y murmuro un "gracias" mientras miraba al suelo, Moira le susurró un "de nada" muy cerca del oído y le acarició la espalda; Saga sintió un escalofrío y aceleró el paso.

— ¿Qué paso?

— No me preguntes.

Ambos salieron del aeropuerto, llegó su transporte y en el camino Saga veía todo con mucha curiosidad: ciertamente el mundo había cambiado desde su última misión y quería saber todo lo nuevo que se había creado desde que él perdió comunicación la sociedad. Le hacía preguntas a Aioros y él le explicaba con paciencia algunas de las cosas más relevantes de las que ambos se perdieron desde que dieron su primera oportunidad de vivir.

En cuanto a llegaron al hotel, Aioros habló con la recepcionista quien le entregó las llaves de su habitación y ambos tomaron el elevador hacia los últimos pisos, salieron, Aioros dejo un momento su equipaje de mano para abrir la puerta. Una vez que ambos entraron vieron una gran cama matrimonial con dos toallas en forma de cisnes, petalos de rosa por toda la cama junto con algunos chocolates y velas aromáticas encendidas por toda la habitación.

El rostro de Saga mostró la expresión de confusión misma y volteo a ver lentamente a Aioros esperando una explicación, pero el caballero de Sagitario en su lugar trataba de aguantarse la risa y finalmente miro a Saga y le dijo:

— Pido ser el novio.

Finalmente Aioros estalló de la risa y Saga lo acompaño más tarde, este último se acercó a la cama para ver que otras cosas habían puesto y vio un paquete extraño.

— ¿Qué es esto? — dejo de sonreír cuando lo tomó entre sus manos y lo vio con curiosidad.

Aioros lo vio y rio y con más fuerza. Saga, al ver que su pregunta no sería contestada, aprovechó que Aioros estaba doblado de la risa y lo abrió; como no le encontró la forma, decidió tocarlo y extenderlo para saber cuál era su uso.

— Es para las parejas — dijo Aioros entre risas —, más bien para los hombres para que así no dejen descendencia al momento de hacerlo.

En cuanto Saga entendió lo que tenía entre sus manos, gritó y lo dejo caer mientras entraba al baño para lavarse las manos; Aioros siguió riendo.

— Amor, espera, no estoy listo — siguió bromeando Aioros en cuanto vio a Saga y este se recargó en la puerta del baño mientras se reía para evitar caerse.

Una vez que ambos terminaron de reír, decidieron dejarlo pasar por el momento.

Bajaron a la recepción y le explicaron a la recepcionista su situación, a lo que ella estaba sumamente apenada y les pidió tiempo para resolver aquella confusión. Aioros le dijo que iban a pasear un rato y luego volverían.

Ambos salieron a caminar, Aioros propuso buscar un café para hablar con más tranquilidad acerca de la misión y Saga aceptó. Mientras caminaban, Saga no pudo evitar preguntar con incredulidad:

— ¿En serio pensaron que somos pareja? — preguntó sin bromear.

— Han cambiado muchas cosas, Saga. En los últimos años se han visto muchas parejas del mismo sexo, ahora la gente es más abierta con ese tema en muchos países cuando antes era un tabú. Llegamos al punto donde cuando ves a una pareja de hombres o mujeres ya no sabes exactamente qué intenciones tienen.

— Vaya...

Estaba genuinamente impresionado de ese tema.

Aioros se detuvo en una cafetería pequeña, rústica y sencilla. Se fueron a la mesa más alejada del lugar, pidieron rápidamente su orden y finalmente Aioros anunció:

— Te diré todo lo que venía en el expendiente. No era mucho, pero tengo la sospecha que hay algo que el Santuario no nos esta diciendo...

Saga cambió a un semblante serio, ya era hora de que ambos entendieran mejor el por qué estaban ahí.


End file.
